The present invention relates to a reactor power output measurement device, which measures a neutron flux inside a nuclear reactor with a traversing incore probe, and which calibrates the detection sensitivity of a local power range monitor based on the measured neutron flux level in the axial direction inside the nuclear reactor.
Generally, an output detection of a boiling water reactor is performed by a local power range monitor (hereinafter referred to as LPRM). However, because the LPRM is permanently constructed inside the nuclear reactor, the detector sensitivity changes. Therefore, during plant start-up at starting or after a scheduled check, the neutron flux inside the nuclear reactor is measured using a traversing incore probe (hereinafter referred to as TIP), and the detector sensitivity of the LPRM is calibrated.
As an example of the prior art, a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-28782. The TIP detector is extracted from the nuclear reactor when not in use, and is inserted to a guide tube inside the nuclear reactor when in use, and measures the power output by moving in the vertical direction inside the reactor core. However, when a drive control device of a TIP drive controller which controls a TIP detector drive system for moving the TIP detector suffers from failure, it becomes impossible to move the TIP detector so that the TIP detector cannot be extracted to the position of a chamber shield. Therefore, the TIP drive control unit is provided with an extraction circuit by an interlock circuit, so that the TIP detector could be extracted to the interior of the chamber shield manually using the extraction circuit, even when the drive control device of the TIP drive controller stops.
Even when an operation/monitor device of the TIP drive controller suffers from failure, it becomes possible to operate the TIP detector drive system, so that the TIP detector is extracted to the interior of the chamber shield manually.
Also, a neutron flux signal and a positional signal obtained from the TIP detector is recorded by a XY recorder.
However, in the prior art, the shortening of the plant start-up time by efficiently performing a backup function for the operation/monitor device of the TIP detector drive system, and recording/storing the measured data, are not fully discussed.
The problem for the present invention is to perform efficiently the backup function for the operation/monitor device of the TIP detector drive system, and the recording/storing of the measured data.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention provides a detector drive system of a traversing incore probe (TIP) traversing in a vertical direction in an incore of a reactor;
a drive control unit including a drive unit operation/monitor means for operating and monitoring the TIP, and controlling the detector drive system; and
a TIP integrated control unit connected to the drive control unit and including an integrated unit operation/monitor means for operating and monitoring the TIP;
wherein operation is switched to the integrated unit operation/monitoring means when the drive unit operation/monitor means suffers from failure.
Also, the present invention provides an integrated unit operation/monitor means for operating and monitoring the TIP which is connected to the drive control unit including a drive unit operation/monitor means for operating and monitoring the TIP, and controlling the detector drive system;
an integrated unit input/output means for inputting/outputting a neutron flux measured by the TIP;
a TIP integrated control unit including an integrated control means for signal processing the measured neutron flux;
a data processing terminal and a printer connected to the TIP integrated control unit; and
a memory means for memorizing/storing the measured neutron flux;
wherein the measured neutron flux and the neutron flux distribution in the axial direction inside the reactor are memorized/stored, displayed and recorded using the device.